Add.
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${2}$ ${8}$ $.$ ${6}$ $3$ $3$ $.$ ${7}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{2}$ $\overset{1}{{8}}$ $.$ ${6}$ $+$ $3$ ${3}$ $.$ ${7}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $2$ $.$ $3$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({28} + {33}) + ({0.6} + {0.7})\\\\ &={61} + {1.3}\\\\ &=62.3 \end{aligned}$ $62.3 = 28.6 + 33.7$